This invention is in the field of attachments for small boats for supporting oarlocks thereon.
Proposals have been made heretofore for mounting oarlocks on small boats having upstanding flange-like edges wherein the attachment was clamped to the upstanding edge. However, small boats are now being manufactured without any upstanding gunwales or flanges or the like and thus are not susceptible to having the prior oarlock attachments fixed thereto.